A Most Dangerous Game
by aki.ari
Summary: KuroKen Month #5: Secrets - Contrary to popular belief, Kenma's favorite game was not one to be played on a handheld and it wasn't something to be played alone. PWP


_**Warning: Explicit Sexual Content Between Males**_

 _ **A Most Dangerous Game**_

 _ **Theme: Secrets**_

It was no secret that Kenma liked games. He was always playing after all, whether it be in the virtual world on his PSP, or in reality on the court. But there was another game he took great pleasures in playing. A game of a more dangerous sort.

Hemingway once said that there is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter. Kenma could attest to this, having experienced firsthand the thrill of the hunt. The anticipation. The bated breath. The feeling like taut muscles, crouched, coiled and ready to pounce. Exhilarating. Hunting was acute observation. Hunting was problem solving. Hunting was a savage pleasure – a dangerous game – and it was only fitting that for such a game to be waged by the most earnest of players. After all the hunt is only as good as its prey, and the ideal quarry, as General Zaroff in the late 1800s so eloquently put it, is an intelligent animal that can match wits with wits. Courage, cunning, and above all else reason.

Kuroo was the epitome of that ideal.

xXx

He'd been sitting on the rock wall enclosing the park a couple blocks away from Nekoma High School for about an hour. Waiting. Just waiting. Kuroo had a meeting with Coach Nekomata before practice, so he'd grudgingly gone ahead since Kenma wasn't about to head over early for no reason. There was no school. With preparations for the culture festival well underway, all classes had been suspended, though sports teams – ever the vigilant groups – in addition to preparing their booth for the festival still had practice. But even as he left home on time as usual, Kenma had no intention of going to practice. Not today.

It wasn't that he didn't care about the team, or about volleyball. His level apathy was more a guise than anything, he truly did enjoy being a part of Nekoma's volleyball team. Today, however, he had decided to get a little lost. Not really, he knew exactly where he was as he always did, but when Kuroo texted him asking where he was, Kenma replied with unruffled ease that he had no idea. Flustered, in a show of irritation to mask his concern, Kuroo had ordered him to stay put until he found him. Gleaming predatory eyes stared down at the phone fondly. Kuroo never did disappoint.

Kenma's heart thrummed with excitement, a stirring of fire in his gut at the thought of Kuroo searching for him. Closing his eyes, he imagined the look Kuroo always wore when he found him. The schooled disinterest awash with unsuppressable relief and a glimmer of desire to match his own. Kenma had every confidence that no matter where he went, Kuroo would come find him and that aroused him in a way nothing else could. Not that he'd ever say so. He didn't know when exactly it was he'd developed this proclivity for being chased, but he knew it had everything to do with Kuroo.

The first time Kenma had run from Kuroo had been purely on instinct. As a child, introverted by choice because of his general dissatisfaction with human interaction, Kenma had bolted, anxiety screaming in his body to run from the confident, bold, deviously brilliant existence that was Kuroo Tetsurou. How such a creature could coexist in his world of silence and constant mistrust he could not even fathom. His was a world of invariable scrutiny – no quarter paid to anyone or anything – he was not about to allow anything to catch him off guard. Initial evaluations had determined that it would surely lead to some manner of misfortune to have any dealings with someone as unpredictable as Kuroo. Such thoughts had quickly been overwritten.

Unlike all the others – well-to-do or otherwise – however, who had ignored Kenma after being brushed off, Kuroo had chased, had pursued with gleaming radiance. Had cornered him. That first time he'd be caught lit something in Kenma, a perverse yet innocent desire to be sought after. Not just anyone would do, it had to be Kuroo. It had to be those narrow yellow ocher eyes, that scheming grin, and ridiculously appealing bedhead. It had to be this wild existence. Nothing else would do.

And he knew, despite Kuroo not having expressly stated as such, that such games enticed him too. The spike of concern when Kenma was nowhere to be found. The predatory appeal of the search. That easy nonchalance barely masking the wanton desire in his trademark grin when he did find him. Kuroo never asked details. Never needed a hint. He had every confidence in his ability to find Kenma, after all Kenma ran to be chased, not to get away.

There was just no way to adequately portray the feeling of being hunted. Sure people enjoy the hunt and chase, power was something people thrived on. But for one to enjoy being on the opposite end of that dynamic was a rarity at best. To be the hunter was to pursue. To seek out the prey. A delectable word. Prey. It coursed through the veins like liquid power. So naturally thought of as vulnerable when in the position of prey, there was nothing quite as satisfying as the challenge – the thrill – of a reversal. We are animals, born to revel in the virility of such dangerous games. There was nothing more invigorating than being on the opposite side and still having the power, the control. Baiting and luring. Inciting the predator to hunt. Kenma loved it.

Great sport, hunting. Best damn sport in the world.

xXx

"Kenma."

Golden eyes lighted upon Kuroo's sly smirk – self-satisfied.

"Come on, let's go. Everyone's already running drills."

Hopping down from the rock wall Kenma jogged over to Kuroo who'd already turned to head back.

"Kuroo."

"Hmm?" Kuroo turned, Kenma leaning up, slender fingers fisting in the fabric of Kuroo's t-shirt and tugging him into a kiss. Then tongue. Kuroo's eyes widened having not expected the swipe of Kenma's tongue over his lips, teasing, goading. He smirked against Kenma's lips. This was a challenge he was more than happy to meet.

Kenma pulled away, eyes locking with Kuroo's. "I'm not going back."

"I think you already made that clear."

"Join me?"

"As if I'd leave," Kuroo's gaze darkened with a hunger as blatant as Kenma's.

Pleased with the answer he knew was coming, Kenma drew Kuroo into a kiss again. Desperate. Carnal. All tongue and teeth and clashing lips.

The rumbling engine sound of a car passing on the street alongside the park shook Kuroo from their makeout session. Recalling where they were he pushed Kenma back at arm's length.

"Problem?" Kenma raised a brow in question.

"We should change venues. Want to head back to my place? There'll be no one at home now."

"What's wrong with here?"

Kuroo stepped back in surprise, disbelieving of the insinuation in those four innocent words.

"Well?" Kenma asked cocking his head to the side and glancing up at an angle.

Kuroo's breath hitched, blood rushing to his nether regions.

"Shit, you've got to tell me where to find this guy when you're ignoring me with your face stuck in that damn game," Kuroo growled lustily as he followed Kenma further into the park, just past an outcropping of trees, not immediately visible from the road.

Kuroo's eyes darkened lustily as he stilled Kenma, hugging from behind, licking the shell of Kenma's ear. He was rewarded with a slight tremor through the lithe body in his arms. Grazing his teeth lightly over Kenma's neck. A sharp bite, teeth sinking into flesh. Kenma jolted in surprise, tilting his head back against Kuroo's shoulder as he drank in the feeling. Kuroo's tongue brushing across the bite soothingly.

"Mmnn," Kenma moaned appreciatively as Kuroo's left hand slid up under his shirt skimming across his stomach and up to his chest, rolling sensitive nipples between his fingers. His right hand delving past the hem of Kenma's track pants.

"You-!" Kuroo glanced down, stretching the front of Kenma's pants forward a bit, smirk creasing his lips hungrily as he affirmed that Kenma had in fact decided to go commando for the day. "Planned this?"

"What do you think?" Kenma shrugged moving his hips forward into Kuroo's palm. A heady moan tearing from his lips as Kuroo instinctively cupped the hardness there. With a ravenous growl Kuroo spun Kenma slamming him up against the nearest tree. Kenma groaned at the roughness of the bark pressing into his back through his jersey. Hooking a hand behind Kuroo's neck, dragging him forward, Kenma crushed their lips together, wasting no time in parting Kuroo's lips with his and slipping his tongue in. He could taste Kuroo's smug smirk on his lips. More. He wanted to hear that husky voice rumble in desire. To get just a little more undone.

Sliding his hands under Kuroo's shirt, Kenma's nails gently raked over the smooth skin at the dip of his back. Kuroo groaned a guttural sound, abruptly backing out of the kiss, golden eyes following his every movement. One hand planted against the bark beside Kenma's ear, the other sliding a down Kenma's inner thigh, tapping twice with a grunt. The unspoken command clear. Spreading his legs, Kenma gasped as Kuroo thrust his hips forward, grinding his arousal against Kenma's. And again. And again. Kenma's back bruising against the tree. The arduous roughness causing more pleasure than it probably should have. Rolling his hips forward against Kuroo's, Kenma's breaths came in short gasps and stinted moans.

Stilling his hips, Kuroo dug a hand back down Kenma's pants, gripping his length, pleasuring in the sweet gap that lurched from Kenma's lips. Kenma replied in kind, hand pushing past the hem of Kuroo's shorts and briefs feeling the length under his palm twitch as a feral grunt. Kuroo's grip tightened on Kenma, golden eyes widening at the delirium briefly dancing across his vision in sparks of light, the rhythm of his strokes on Kuroo's cock becoming uneven. Quivering as Kuroo made to hike him up against the tree, clarity returned instantly, Kenma's hands shooting to Kuroo's to still him.

"No."

A deep impatient growl rumbled in Kuroo's chest, eyes demanding to know why he'd been stopped.

"I'm not done playing yet," Kenma purred, driving Kuroo back across the small clearing. Coherency upped and abandoned Kuroo as he stumbled backwards, almost falling as the backs of his knees hit the lone bench.

"Sit," Kenma said, pausing in thought. "Or don't. You won't be standing for long either way."

Curious as to what pleasures that sinful mouth was promising, Kuroo sat, unable to help the drawn sigh from escaping as Kenma nudged up his shirt, tongue snaking across his exposed abdomen as he fell to his knees between Kuroo's spread legs. Slender fingers caressing his inner thighs, running up under his shorts teasingly before skating back down.

"Don't tease."

A catlike smile, twitched at the corners of Kenma's lips. Index fingers hooking in the waistband of Kuroo's shorts and briefs, Kenma slid them down, Kuroo lifting his hips to allow them to be removed completely, his erection stiff and straight against his stomach, tip weeping arousal.

Kenma's eyes met Kuroo's, licking his lips salaciously as he walked forward on his knees, dipping forward slowly. Kuroo's breath caught in anticipation. Murmuring incomprehensibly as he nuzzled against the dark brush at Kuroo's crotch, Kenma breathed in the musk of arousal. Pulling back, Kenma lifted Kuroo's cock, the tip of his tongue sliding against the underside of the rigid flesh, from tip to base, before lips sealed on the scrotum. Careful not to scrape with his teeth, Kenma sucked on the sac, Kuroo's groans music to his ears as it rolled on his tongue.

Kenma rolled his shoulders to dissipate the tension as he felt Kuroo's hand pushing at the back of his head gently, encouragingly. Breathing deeply he opened his mouth wider, sucking at the sensitive flesh, relishing the heady lust drunken expression on Kuroo's face. That he was able to pleasure Kuroo to such an extent that he'd make such an expression, drove Kenma wild with desire. Letting the scrotum slip slowly from between his lips – the wet plop a crude but exciting sound in his ears – Kenma moved back up, lips and tongue coating the heated length of Kuroo's cock with his saliva, before his lips closed over the flushed head.

"Shit Kenma, it's good," Kuroo's voice was low and rough, the sinfully addictive sound sending jolts of want straight to Kenma's groin.

"Mmm~" Kenma hummed and moaned, small lusty noises adding to the melody of shlicking and shlorping sounds as he moved up and down repeatedly. Pulling off, right hand supporting at the base to draw Kuroo's cock towards him, Kenma blew, hot breath fanning over Kuroo's wet length, his cock feeling cold from the sudden loss. A shiver trilling up his spine as he eyed Kenma wantonly.

"Don't you dare stop now."

Kenma's eyes glazed over, the husky voice caressing him just as erotically as Kuroo's hands might have, had their positions been reversed. Kuroo liked getting, but that didn't mean he couldn't give, and fuck he gave good head when he wanted to. But this was a power play, and right now he wasn't about to forfeit the upper hand.

Kenma rubbed at his yet clothed crotch, flicking his tongue over Kuroo's leaking tip.

"Kenma," Kuroo growled impatiently at the teasing breaths ghosting up and down without touching then swiping swiftly over the tip as more cum pearled from his slit.

"Y-ngh fuck!" Kuroo grunted as Kenma swallowed him down in one fluid movement.

Kenma breathed sharply through his nose, bobbing his head up and down, tongue laving along the hot flesh and cheeks hollowing out as he sucked. Right hand abandoning his own problem, without missing a beat Kenma reached between Kuroo's legs, stroking from just below his balls along his perineum to his anus.

"Nng fuck!" Kuroo's eye widened, a rugged groaning gasp as bolts of pleasure exploded in his groin, reaching down with both hands and clutching at Kenma's ears, thrusting repeatedly in an unrestrained intensity into Kenma's mouth. Obligingly Kenma took him deeper, choking and swallowing around the slick girth.

Kuroo's pupils contracted, senses heightened. Kenma's mouth was achingly hot, face a picture of bliss – dark lashes sweeping against his cheeks as he blinked, a hint of rouge colouring his cheeks, lips swollen pink as they stretched around his cock, chin length hair falling like silken curtains around his face – that face creased with concentration as he tried to pull more sultry sounds from Kuroo.

Seeming to notice the gaze on him, Kenma shifted his gaze towards Kuroo, eyes glazed and ravenous. The sight alone – ecstasy etched into his features – almost undid him, grip on Kenma's ears tightening, driving him down further, eliciting a muffled snort, as Kenma winced, taping frantically at Kuroo's thigh.

"Shit, sorry," Kuroo grunted breathlessly, quickly letting go. Kenma pulled off completely, Kuroo's dick sliding out of his mouth with a wet smacking sound, one hand on Kuroo's thigh for support as he bent, coughing and gasping as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"You okay?"

Kenma said nothing, feral gaze locking with Kuroo's again as he tentatively flicked his tongue over the slit. Once. Twice. And then he swallowed him back down, picking up where he'd left off, amusement dancing in his golden eyes as a wicked grin turned Kuroo's lips.

"This was more your thing, right?" Kuroo hummed breathlessly as his fingers twisted in Kenma's hair, just tight enough to tug at Kenma's scalp when he moved. Kenma moaned as Kuroo thrust his hips up into his eager mouth, no longer concerned with who was in control. He knew Kuroo was close. He too was embarrassingly close despite having had little stimulation.

With a devious little smirk, Kenma slid a saliva slicked finger past Kuroo's anus as he swallowed him down again, the fingers in his hair winding tighter as Kuroo's head snapped back, mouth hung open as he groaned, orgasm washing over him as he came. Kenma' throat constricted around his penis, swallowing the warm liquid. Sitting back on his heels, Kenma's hand gripped Kuroo's penis, pumping as more cum spilled from the tip, Kenma leaning in briefly to lap it up.

"S-shit," Kuroo grunted, as his body tingled in post-orgasm high. Fingers loosening from Kenma's hair. Brain resuming proper functioning as he found himself staring as Kenma sat back on the grass, sliding his pants off while sucking sensuously on his fingers, coating them sloppily in his saliva before pushing them into himself.

"Want you," Kenma pleaded, completely unguarded as he fingered himself. "Now."

Kuroo felt his chest clench, spent member twitching in arousal at the erotic sight. He felt as though he were drowning, being beckoned like sailor to a sirens call. He wanted to make frantic love with Kenma. Unthinking, animalistic coupling.

"Get up here then," Kuroo said, to which Kenma hurried to comply, pausing to reach back down to his discarded pants. Kuroo cocked a brow as Kenma fished through the pockets to claim the slim bottle of lube he'd brought. Smirking as Kenma tossed him the bottle, Kuroo knocked the cap back, squirting a generous amount onto his palm, liberally coating his dick, while stroking it back to full hardness.

"Come on," Kuroo urged when Kenma didn't immediately get up on him. "You don't want to ride? It would be a bit more uncomfortable, but we could do it doggy style, you like it that way better right?"

"It's okay, I want to ride you."

"Then what's the hold up, you're seriously leaking over there, must be painful."

"You looked really hot stroking yourself, I was just admiring the view…"

Kuroo's hand stilled, disbelieving of what he'd just heard. He was sure if all his blood wasn't currently elsewhere, that he'd have blushed at that one. A sly smile tugged at Kenma's lips as he climbed up onto the bench, knees on either side of Kuroo's lap. Kuroo held his penis at the base, Kenma inhaling deeply, willing his body to relax as he lowered himself down. First the head, pressing against his anus, pressure slowly spreading himself around as it forced past the tight ring of muscles.

"Ngh!" Kenma bit down on his lip to stifle a cry as he sank further – regretting not stretching himself with lube before starting – balancing on his knees, hands planted against Kuroo's forearms for support. Full. So full. His rectal muscles stretching to accommodate the intrusion, constricting as he shuddered.

"Oh fuck!" Kuroo bucked his hips involuntarily, Kenma's eyes widening as he lost his balance, lurching back to find Kuroo fully sheathed inside him. A stab of pain shot up his spine, as his already straining arousal peaked, hand darting down in attempts to keep the mess to a minimum, ejaculating all over his hand and Kuroo's shirt.

Kuroo's hands shot out, one sliding around to massage Kenma's lower back, the other curling around his upper thigh, stroking comfortingly. "Shit, you okay?"

Kenma nodded, tears dampening his lashes as he bit down on his bottom lip. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's fine," Kuroo snickered. Only Kenma would be worried about something so stupid at a time like this.

Kenma exhaled a deep shuddering breath as he rested his hands on Kuroo's shoulders, leaning forward, Kuroo's cock sliding about halfway out before rocking back on it. Deciding he was good to go he jerked his hips forward, fingers lacing casually behind his neck as he set a slow pace. Rapidly increasing with every grinding thrust, sliding to the very tip lingering before lowering himself abruptly to sit flush on Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo groaned. That sex rough guttural rumbling sound going straight to Kenma's cock, which Kuroo so conveniently gripped at that moment, beginning to stroke. Kenma purred his appreciation of the attentions, feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his gut again. Fondling, kissing and groping with an animalistic intensity, Kuroo raked his hands over every inch of Kenma's sweat slicked skin.

"Close," Kenma gasped.

"Go ahead."

Kenma gyrated his hips slowly, head lolled back as he savoured the feeling of Kuroo inside him. So close. So fucking close. A huff of frustration. Kuroo smirked pressing a kiss to the crown of Kenma's forehead as he leaned his back against the bench, drawing Kenma forward with him as he started thrusting up into him with fevered urgency, changing his angle with each thrust until Kenma screamed out, body spasming violently, rectal muscles clenching tightly around Kuroo, spine arching.

"Yahtzee~" Kuroo hummed a lazy smirk on his lips as he lifted Kenma's hips and brought them down as he slammed up again and again against Kenma's prostate, idly wondering what the heck they'd do if someone came by because of all of Kenma's screaming.

"Kuroo!" Kenma moaned as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, pressing flush against him as he came hard.

"Inside okay?"

Kenma nodded, not trusting his voice, let alone having the state of mind to form a coherent thought. Grinning, Kuroo followed soon after with a grunt, emptying himself deep in Kenma's bowels, unable to withstand the clenching of those tight muscles in climax. Slumping bonelessly against Kuroo, Kenma buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the musky smell of sweat and the stupid honey and cream body wash that Kuroo used, tongue flicking out and tasting only salt.

"Well morning practice is out of the question, but I don't suppose you can make it to evening practice?" Kuroo asked eyes glinting with mischief. "Or do you plan on getting lost again?"

Kuroo had a secret, he liked to hunt.

"Will you come find me?"

Kenma had a secret, he liked to lure.

"Always."

Completely spent, and uncaring of the state of his indecency, Kenma rolled off Kuroo to sit beside him, flopping unceremoniously onto his lap and facing Kuroo's now flaccid cock. Where one sought to chase, the other reveled in being caught. Though as Kuroo sat satiated with Kenma lazily licking the last traces of cum from his cock, Kuroo wondered if it hadn't really been him who'd been caught.

 _End_

* * *

A/N: Plot? What Plot? Haha I don't normally write purely smut fics and to be honest this was going in a slightly different direction when I started, but what the heck. I hope you enjoyed my entry for the secrets theme (#kurokenmonth on tumblr). Next up is seasons... I kind of want to do four short pieces. One a day for the four days of the seasons theme but I don't know if I'll have time. Going to be in the airport most of tomorrow heading home and I can't write comfortably on planes. We'll see what happens.

As always thanks for your time, all comments are most welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
